Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Remember when Jack and Elizabeth were on that island and Jack said he teach that song to his crew? What happened when he did teach it to his crew . . .read to find out! R/R thanks!


Disclaimer: Again, as always, I don't own the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, does it look like I do? * Shows bare pockets of jeans * I don't think so! Anyway . . .I don't like Mary Sues and most slash, they all get boring after a while, repeat repeat repeat, it just gets boring so this is something I came up with one night thinking back on the movie and scenes. I particularly liked the scene in which Jack says on the island, "I shall teach it to the whole crew." SO here's Jack teaching the crew the lyrics to a Pirate's Life For Me.  
  
The ship had just set out to sail and Jack had taken most of the crew down under the deck into the largest quarters found on the ship. One man had taken over steering much to Jack's dislike, it was his ship, he was connected to it, well he felt a connection to it. Jack sat in front of his crew of miscreants and removed his dirty and tattered triangular hat and placed it on a barrel of rum next to his stool. He placed his foot on a rung of his stool while he dangled his other leg over the other side of the stool, his hands resting in his lap. The crew, however, strewn about the room. Some were sitting on top of boxes and crates, others sitting on the cold hard wood of the floor. Ana Maria sat on a crate next to Jack, her eyes roaming his rough body a few times before looking around at the crew. Mr. Cotton's Parrot perched himself on a rafter on the ceiling looking down upon the miss-matched crew. Mr. Gibbs took a big long swig of rum from a tarnished old silver mug before setting it down next to him as the last member of the crew took his seat by the stairway.  
  
"Now listen 'ere me hearties. There's something I've been meanin' to tell ye," Jack though about his words for a moment, his fingers of his left hand fiddling with his goatee, "Well, teach ye more like it, you up to it?"  
  
"Aye Cap'n!" The crew exclaimed, few throwing fists into the air. Jack smiled at his crew and scooted about his seat a bit. Mr. Cotton just rocked slightly back and forth, a smile playing on his face.  
  
"Alright then, prepare your singin' voices men!" Jack yelled, Ana Maria slapping him hard on the shoulder, attempting to correct his mistake or forgetting to have a woman on board the Black Pearl. Jack cleared his throat and gave her a sideways glance causing her to cross her arms across her chest in protest and slumping back against the wood wall behind her. The crew gave Jack a confused look before clearing their throats as well, Mr. Cotton trying his best to clear his throat knowing inside that he would not be joining them that night to sing.  
  
"Now take a long swig o' rum." He grinned widely taking a full glass bottle of rum and chugging it, the crew following his orders obediently. Jack felt the twinge of the rum as it slid down his throat, stinging the sides a bit as it made it's way down into his stomach.  
  
"Now follow me lead!" He said as he threw his arms out to the side accidently sending the bottle of rum towards a wall smashing it to shards and began to sing. His voice rough and worn although nice and fun, it made Ana Maria smile at him.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me, We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot Drink up me hearties, yo ho We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack took another long swig of rum before continuing hoping that the crew would soon join in and much to his surprise, the first to join in was Ana Maria. Their voices seemed to clash a bit, her feminine high pitched voice and his masculine low chest voice, but they some how managed to sound amazing well.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack Drink up me hearties, yo ho Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Ana Maria watched as Jack conducted the crew, his arms and hands flailing in the air as if he were a real drunken conductor. The sleeves of his shirt slapping his wrists and the open flaps of his shirt ticking his bare chest.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me We kindle and char inflame and ignite Drink up me hearties, yo ho We burn up the city we're really a fright Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack grinned as the rum nearly hit an end and after a few rounds of the song, the crew was finally catching on, even Mr. Cotton's Parrot was singing. . .well squawking along.  
  
"Now listen 'ere mates, you really need to over exaggerate the really bad eggs bit, that's where the chantey really comes together." Jack announced as the neared his favorite part of the song. His grin growing wider and a pink hint taking to his cheeks from the amount of rum he had taken in.  
  
"We're rascals, scoundrels villains, and knaves Drink up me hearties yo ho We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack let out a loud hearty laugh as Mr. Cotton swayed back and forth with the . .. what Jack would like to call . . music. The captain took his moustache in between his thumb and fore finger and twisted the ends, curling them up before continuing the song with the crew.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads Drink up me hearties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" They laughed and finished up the song before screaming, singing and yelling at the top of their lungs, "YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!"  
  
The crew clapped their hands together as they finished up their rum and had a good hearty laugh themselves, Ana Maria leaning on Jack's shoulder for support as they rose from their seats and began to make their way to the door. Jack raised his hand towards the door and halted them.  
  
"Now listen 'ere men," he felt a small jab from the drunken Ana beside him, "And women, that shall be a chantey that we sing'ere on this fine ship. Is that clear?"  
  
"Aye!" They spun around, some nearly falling over as they excited the room, Mr. Gibbs making his way over to Jack.  
  
"That was beautiful Jack, just wonderful." He smiled at the captain as he took another swig from his small flask.  
  
"Thank ye Mr. Gibbs, but I believe you've had enough to drink sir," Jack joked as he tried to grab the flask from Mr. Gibbs who pulled it away from the captain's reach.  
  
"Look who's talkin' Jack, watch yourself," Gibbs took one last swig in front of the captain before leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight Captain," Ana Maria smiled drunkenly to Jack and lean over planting a small kiss on his cheek before swaying over the door and waving to him weakly. He himself stood up and made his way over to his quarters and laying down on his little cot of a bed. He took his hat in his hand and raised it above his head where it rested on his pillow.  
  
"And really bad eggs." He brought his old hat down over his eyes and finished tiredly, "Drink up me hearties Yo Ho."  
  
Fin 


End file.
